Monster Ocs need
by Nobue-Lucy-Orihime-Miyabi
Summary: This my first monster high oc story i hope it goes well
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first time doing Monster High oc story. So I hope it does well

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Type of monster:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Abilities:**

**Hair:**

**Skin type:**

**Eyes:**

**Killer Style:**

**Freaky Flaw:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Likes:**

**Classes:**

**Relationship Choice/ Crush:**

**Things you want me to know:**

**Anything you want to happen:**

* * *

**Here my ocs for example**

**Name: Vlad and Riven Magic**

**Age: 16 & 16**

**Gender: Males **

**Type of monster: Vladimir is a vampire and Riven is a werewolf (long story) **

**Family: Witches**

**History: ****Riven's true parents was killed by two sliver bullets but he was able to escape. As for Vlad his parents just disappeared one day and he was left on his own. Both soon met each other one as they both were out hunting for their next meal. After they talked for many days the boys deiced to live together. One day they came upon a group of witches; who ask they boys for their help to keep them safe and in return they would take care of the boys as their own. **

**Personality: Riven is hot head quick to get mad has a fighting spirited. Vlad kind relax big brother like fun to be around**

**Sexuality: Riven is straight and Vlad is gay**

**Abilities:both boys are super strong and fast but Vlad can float in the air from time to time and riven can use a sonic howl to destroy things. They both have also train in magic.**

**Hair: Vlad's black and riven's red hair**

**Skin type: Vlad has pale skin and riven has pale fur that almost look like skin**

**Eyes: Vlad's red and Riven's blue**

**Killer Style: vlad rocks the fedora with black pants, white button up shirts, black chucks, and black vest. Riven wears t-shirts, torn jeans and a golden ear ring in left ear**

**Freaky Flaw: Riven has numb were a tail would be and Vlad being over shy sometimes**

**Favorite Color: Riven likes purple and vlad likes green**

**Favorite Food: Riven loves ribs and Vlad loves black pudding **

**Pet Peeves: Vlad rude people and Riven homework**

**Likes:Vlad likes books and singing while Riven likes casketball**

**Classes: Home Ick, Clawculus, History of the Undead, Mad Science, P.E., and Monster Literature**

**Relationship Choice/ Crush: Riven doesn't really care and Vlad has a hidden crush on Romulus and Deuce that only Riven knows about**

**Things you want me to know: You'll see**

**Anything you want to happen: n/a**


	2. Author

Hey let's make this quick The first eight oc will have a chapter named after them and will pretty much be the focus right there. As the story goes long if you want to add a twist or turn or don't something PM and I'll fix/change it.


	3. Hayley Burns

**Chapter One: Getting burn by Hayley Joanna Burns**

* * *

It was a usual day Monster High expect for maybe one thing Hayley was on fire! "Um...Hayley is something wrong?" A three eyed monster girl asked. When she realize she was about to set the Mad Science classroom a blaze she calmed herself. While what mad her so mad well it happen to classes before this in P.E.

Today they was playing dodgeskull when someone called her name she looked to see you it but before she turn her head back to the game; the skull hit the side of her face sending her to the ground. The sound of laughter filled in from the other side of the gym. Hayley looked at the other time trying find out which one throw it so she could burn him or her alive.

"Are you looking for me?" A taunting voice caught her attention. "Ugh Riven you jerk!" The red headed wolf did nothing but snicker. "What's wrong Hayley?" He teased "Did I hurt you?" Then him and his team laughed themselves into a fit and left to go get changed. Hayley was still mad about that and now she was even madder in Mad Science class watching Riven throw eyeballs at people. She got up from her seat and walked down to wear he was. "Riven stop being a bully."

He turned and looked at her. "Hayley go to wherever your boyfriend and bug off...oh yeah what his in an other dim..." Before he could finish a book smack in the back of the head. "Riven hold your tongue!" It was Vlad his 'twin' brother. "Thank you Vlad." And then the bell rung and everyone was off to the next class.

The ending smoothly even thought the being was crappy none the else. But she didn't care she was on her way home then she remember her nightmare at home when her minty green eyes met icy blue eyes.

"Hello Zack." "Hey Haylay how was school, what did you do today, can I borrow your Ipad, can you do my homework, any of her friends coming over?" "Ugh, go away!" Zack snickered and ran off. She dragged her feet down the hall and into her bedroom. "Maybe tomorrow will better."

The next didn't go as while as plan. She woke up late, didn't eat breakfast, had to run to school, missed two of her classes, bumped into to Jackson who she snapped on for no reason, and oh yeah she forgot her lunch and she didn't have money to buy lunch. "Why is this happening to me!" She slugs over the lunch table. "Man, Burns why you being all miss. drama queen on our table?" Hayley looked up and saw Riven, Vlad, and boy she hadn't seen before staring at her.

"I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!" She yelled. The boys went into shock. "Hayley,um..can you stop yelling?" Vlad reached out to her. She realized she had a little bipolar attack and her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Vlad just smiled and offered her the rest his lunch. "It's okay you've look like you had a long day so far." Hayley nodded her head as she ate. She talked the three boys the rest of the lunch way and when bell rang they left.

P.E. came around again she was not looking forward to another game of dodgeskull. But this time when the team captains were picking Riven picked her. "No hard feeling from yesterday?" He held out his hand to her. "Nope." She shake his hand and burned it a little. "Ow, what the I thought you said no hard feeling?" "I did but I had my fingers crossed." She laughed. The rest of the day went by great.

When she got home zane was no where in site. "Hey, mom where zack?" "Oh his sick, so his in his room." Her mother called. Yes today was better but, there was more thing she need to make it the best day ever. Her cell phone went off. "Hello?" "Hey hay hay!" Hayley smiled today just got better. She went off into her room talking to her boyfriend.

* * *

Sorry it was kinda of short


	4. update notice

Sorry the story has been taking so long but I'm in extreme pain right now and I can barely even type this. I am so sorry when I get better I finish the rest of it Promise


End file.
